Deserted
by JadeSword96
Summary: My second story, the first one was discontinued.
1. Strange things and Atalanta is wierd

**THIS STORY IS BASED ON PERCY JACKSON ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

Sierra POV (Point of View)

The monsters came for me when I was ten. It was young for most people, but that didn't matter. They came especially for me. I first saw them when coming out of my music class, which was across the street. I was last in line, as usual, so no one else saw them. When I did, I nearly screamed. They looked like some character from a those Ancient Greek books I'd been studying. Which, they were, but I didn't know that. I blinked, but they were still there. I would've stood there forever, if not for the fact that my best friend, who always walked with a slight limp, and had crutches, also seemed to see the monsters and pulled me into the school. Her name was Atalanta. She said that she was named after the Greek hero, Atalanta, but nobody really believed her. And yes, the satyr who looked after me was a girl. May sound weird, but it's true. Anyway, she had black hair that she kept up to her shoulders, and she always wore this jacket for the Boston Bruins, which seemed weird because it was called a baseball cap, not a hockey cap. Anyway, Atalanta took me over to the classroom door. I asked her, "Did you see that?" unfortunately, she had always been good at lying, and that didn't change now. "See what? There was nothing, Sierra." She said, and I answered back, "You're probably right. It might've been your mom, but she's way too ugly to be like that. "Hey!" she said, but she was laughing. It was our running joke that her mom was ugly. Just then, I saw the monsters run across the school parking lot. I said, "Are you sure you saw nothing? Because if you didn't, I'm going crazy." Then, they burst through the door, and I turned just in time to see the gigantic claws rushing towards me.


	2. I kill a Chimera with a post card

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY GOOD SORRY FOR CLIFF HANGER LAST TIME. HAHAHAHA NO. AGAIN ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN HIS BOOKS ARE AMAZING.**

Sierra POV

There was a thump and a scratch as the monster raked me with its claws. I don't know which was more surprising. The fact that Atlanta managed to draw a good sword, or that it suddenly came to life and she tossed it to me. My friend drew a sword and tossed me it. It was a bit too light, but it would have to do. I decided I would try a swipe. In a split second, I swiped the monster across its chest. I screamed in pain, and I almost felt sorry for it. Then it retched all over Atalanta, and my feelings for it dissipated. Atalanta said, "I'm going to the bathroom to wipe my clothes off." "Now!? While I'm almost dying over here!?", I yelled. "Yep. You need to learn how to defend yourself.", she said. "WHAT!?", I yelled. Her sad look made it clear she didn't want to leave me alone, but something was making her. As she walked off, I screamed at her to come back, but she only glanced back sadly. In my rage, I turned the monster and killed it. It gave a dying call, and I stared at what I had done. I breathed hard. How had I done that? It seemed so impossible. My mind was reeling. Then, Atalanta walked o


	3. I kill a Chimera with a post card(part 2

**SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING THING LAST TIME. MAJOR TYPO. ANYWAY, HERE IT IS CONTINUED.**

Sierra POV

Atalanta walked away, and I screamed at her to come back, but she just looked over her shoulder solemnly. I yelled some more, than my anger burst out and I lashed out at the monster. It crumpled to the ground, whimpering. Then it swiped it's paw out, and I dodged it just in time. Then I figured out the only thing keeping me alive was my ADHD. "YAAAA!" I yelled, really not sure what to do at all, and attacked. The, Chimera, I realized it was, gave a dying shudder, and then went limp. Atalanta came back, and said, "If they've already come for you, that's not good. Also, was the monster the actual Chimera? If so, that is truly amazing." "THAT WAS A CHIMERA AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I yelled. "Whoa quiet. People are noticing you." She whispered. "How is that a bad thing?" I whispered back. She glanced around us cautiously. "You'll see. You'll wish they never came for you." She said. "Ummm…. What does that mean?" I said. She suppressed a smile. "You'll see." And I walked home in confusion, after Atalanta told me that she was taking me to a place where I would be safe. I would have to tell my mom, I thought. Ughhhhh. This will be complete torture.


	4. Memories can suck

**I'VE DECIDED TO TRY A DIFFERENT CHARACTER. BY THEORY WAY, THE LAST CHARTERS WERE BASICALLY THEORY SAME CHAPTERS, JUST DIFFERENT PARTS.**

Atalanta POV

I couldn't even think of the confusion Sierra was going through right now. I tried to remember what it had been like when I was still with Camp Half-Blood. Thinking about that always made me feel better, even though I had been rejected. I had found a half-blood. Maybe they'd actually like me now. The only satyr who even kind of felt for me was Grover, because of the things he'd been through. Before the gods sent me to the mortal world they were like, oh, there should be female satyrs, and then I was like, hey, they'll probably reject me. And then they said sorry, you're the only female satyr in the world, and you have to save at least one female demigods life or well destroy you, but no pressure! I mean, you'd think they'd be a bit more considerate but _no,_ they had to make it hard on me. Whose idea was it? Why, the queen of the gods of course! Herald herself had administered the order for me to be made, given the mission, and it was also queen of the gods idea to destroy me if I failed. The worst thing? The other gods, except Artemis, didn't seem to care that I would die if I failed. Artemis gave me an emergency route, since I was supposed to harbor a female, that we could join the hunt, and we would be under her protection, so the gods couldn't hurt us. I accepted, of course, since I didn't want to die, but I also had always wanted to join the hunt. I finally reached the woods, where I lived, and the memories dissipated. I sighed, going back to my regular routine of keeping myself alive, and I felt tears streak down my cheeks as I cried.


	5. I join some centaurs

**THE DEVICE KEEPS CORRECTING MY THE'S TO "THEORY" SO IF YOU SEE ANYTHING LIKE THAT, DON'T BE SURPRISED. ANYWAY, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN EXCEPT ATALANTA AND SIERRA.**

Sierra POV

The next day, Atalanta took me to the camp. The next hours actually getting there, since my parents had taken me to a different camp that day, went by in a blur. I only actually payed attention when we actually got there. It was on the crest of a hill, and there was a big pine tree standing on it. They had obviously been notified I was coming, because there was a- I blinked my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating -a half man half horse standing on the crest of the hill. From the waist up, he was a man with kindly eyes, but below that… I say no more. Atalanta glanced at me. "I know it's a lot to take in, but it doesn't actually take long for people who were attacked by monsters before coming here." She said. I didn't dare answer, because on the hill was a guy with black hair, which was swept to the side as if he had just gotten back from the beach, and sea green eyes. "Hi. I know it's a lot to take on, but you'll get used to it. Trust me, I know. Anyway, this is Chiron, the activities director. I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase. I just got here last summer, but Annabeth's been here longer than almost anyone." "Ummmm….. so you mean that he's _the_ Chiron?" I asked. He nodded. "Um. So what does it mean by half blood?" I asked. "We'll answer that at the Big House, which you will probably come to like. You'll be sleeping now the Hermes cabin for a while, until you get claimed. Warning: it's a bit messy in there." Percy said. The girl, Annabeth, snorted. "Understatement." She said. And we walked under the archway, into the camp.


	6. Ares is out to kill me

**CLIFF HANGER THIS TIME.**

Sierra POV

I watched the people playing by the volleyball pit, and in the other things, and I immediately felt at home. People understood me here. They had all probably been caught by monsters on their way here. They all smiled at me, and they said hi, and Percy warned me, "Don't ever trust the Ares cabin. They _will_ double cross you." "What? They're not going to kill me, are they?" I said jokingly, but from the look on his face, it kinda looked like they were. "Right?" I said. "How old are you, anyway?" he asked, and I said, "I turned eleven yesterday." "That's pretty young for most people. You sure you aren't a special case?" he said. "Percy," Chiron said, "We don't even know who her godly parent is. How is she supposed to know?" "What's a special case?" I asked, but no one answered me. "Tonight is capture the flag." Percy said. "You'll love it." He grinned at me, but still, Annabeth stayed silent. "Hello. Earth to Annabeth. What the heck is going on?" I said, and she snapped out of it, but just smiled. "You'll get used to all the games. And whatever else goes on. Where do you live?" she asked. "Manhattan." I said. "Alright. Hers the Hermes cabin. Just watch your things while in there. Capture the flag starts in an hour. See you tonight!" he said. I walked in, and it seemed no time had passed before capture the flag was starting. We marched in a line, and got our gear. "hey! Newbie!" somebody shouted. "You're in for it. Ares is after you tonight." Somebody whispered to me, and I realized it was Annabeth. "Why the heck would I be afraid of them?" I said. "You'll see." She whispered again. We shuffled forward, and they yelled, "let the games begin! And we charged into the woods. I heard leaves crunch beneath my feet. I moved quieter, and somebody told me, "Alright. You're being offense. Stay close to people and you should be fine. Just steer clear of the Ares cabin." Almost immediately I got lost. I yelled in frustration, and to my surprise, the time slowed around me. This had happened before, but now, of all times? The world must hate me, I thought. Why? I stumbled into a clearing, and found myself face to face with an Ares cabin person. "Oh, newbie, your in for it." He said, and slashed me across the chest. I felt nearly nothing. When I hit him with the flat of my sword, he fell back, dazed, and I took that moment and ran, right into the rest of the Ares cabin. "Off with her head!" they shouted joyfully. I yelled again, and time slowed again, and they shouted in surprise. Their shouts attracted the rest of the camp, and they were caught in the time warp, too. Chiron came galloping, to the shouts of the entire camp. Atalanta also came running, then gasped. "Sierra," she mumbled, "Look above you." And I looked, just I time to see a shimmering, onyx black scythe appear above my head.


	7. SOCIALLY CHALLENGED FOR THE WIN!

**PLOT TWIST, RIGHT? SOCIALLY CHALLENGED FOR THE WIN!**

Sierra POV

I was pushed and shoved as I went to the Hermes cabin that night. Everybody steered clear except Annabeth, Percy, and Atalanta. Even the Ares cabin seemed afraid of me. "It's not your fault that your Kronos's daughter. At least you don't have to worry about the Ares cabin. They're not going near you for a while." Annabeth assured me. "That's the problem." I mumbled. Why me? I thought. "I want to be noticed, though. I want to feel at home here. Nowhere else never seemed right until we moved to Manhattan. Now, I finally know what was missing, but I'm being rejected now." "All right," Percy said. "Let's focus on the half funny half weird things. First of all, how the heck did Kronos get a wife anyway? Did he, like, take the dorm of a sheep or something?" "No." I said automatically. " My mom always said she met him by the beach, during the summer. She fell for him, but quickly realized he was evil and divorced him. She was just happy she gave birth to me. When I left, she was on a business trip." I said, and felt my eyes begin to sting. I hadn't seen my mom for a month, and she wasn't even home for my birthday. I felt a swell of anger, but quickly pushed back down. Then I heard someone whisper to another, "I say we shove her back out. We're on the verge of war with the titans. Who's side would she be on?" I lowered my head and wanted to disappear, right then and there, and go to sleep, and wake up and find myself in my room, for this to be only a dream. I closed my eyes and counted to three, and then opened them again, but my wish had not come true. Chiron catered up and looked at me in sympathy. "You'll be sleeping in the Big House tonight, since you can tell we don't like _him_ very much. Sierra, daughter of Kronos, we're going to see just how much you can do."


	8. I get a new weapon!

**IF I LEFT OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE, I'M SORRY. BUT THATS THE CONSEQUENCE OF HAVING A BAD SCHEDULE. SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

Sierra POV

The next day, Chiron took me to the archery range. "Maybe this will work for you." he said. "I'll bet you ten dollars that I'll epically fail." I told Atalanta, who had insisted on coming with us. "You're on." she said. I picked up a bow, and Chiron instructed me on how to use it, how to hold it, and all the other dumb stuff that I already knew how to do. It was seriously boring. "Anyone can hold and fire a bow." he said "Actually succeeding is another." So I held it, I shot it, and, as predicted, epically failed. "You owe me ten dollars." I told Atalanta. She just smiled and said, "Bet you couldn't find my wallet." I then took it out of my back pocket, and she stared at me. "How did you get it?" she asked. I answered, "When you stop time, you can basically find anything. And also, when you went to Artemis' cabin, I noticed you pulled something out of you purse thing that you always wear around your neck." she sighed. "You know, sometimes I feel like hating you." "You're blaming me for not wanting you to cheat on a bet I would make in the morning?" I said, and Chiron said, "Atalanta, you do know she has a point." "What would happen if I said no?" she said. "This will happen." and I drew the arrow back on the bow as I said it. Chiron glanced in my direction, looking kind of concerned for Atalanta's health, and said "Alright, no need to get…. _aggressive_. If your weapon isn't a bow, Sierra, then it'll be a hand weapon. Let's go to the weapon's shed." We walked over to it. It wasn't that far, but it felt like forever to get there. We passed Annabeth and Percy, who had been whispering amongst themselves until they saw Chiron. I gave them a questioning look, but they said nothing. When we arrived, Chiron said, "This is the weapons shed. Which one do you want? A sword? A dagger?" "What about this one?" I said, pointing to a domino shaped rectangle on a necklace that had a scythe in the middle. "Oh, you don't want to touch that one." he said, his face darkening. "No one has even looked at it for years. It's been hidden from their view by Kronos, who has been waiting for the right demigod to come and take it. I suggest you don't even touch it. Many have tried but they were all zapped." He turned his back on me, and Atalanta said it was too creepy and she was going outside to play her reed pipes. I didn't believe her, of course. she would still go outside to play her reed pipes, but not because it was too creepy. She knew me. If I was told I couldn't do something, I would still always do it. Chiron was still talking, but I didn't listen. Slowly, I walked toward the pendant, trying not to make any noise. I picked it up, and immediately it changed into a scythe, just small enough for me to be comfortable holding it. The sound it made coming out, somehow I knew only the holder could hear it. It reverberated with energy(that is how you spell it, right? I don't know). Ancient Greek lettering glowed softly on the side. Chiron turned back and stared. "Put that back right now, Sierra." he said. "No. It feels right. I was looking through this during the night, and none of them felt right." I said. "How did you get in here without the harpies eating you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "I stopped time, obviously. Get used to it. I do it way more than you think." He kept staring, and I said, "What?" I briefly saw Atalanta peering through the window, but she noticed me looking and disappeared. "Alright." Chiron sighed. "I suppose I'll have to get used to you wielding that scythe. It looks right on you. It never did with anyone else." I blinked. "Wait a sec. Your actually letting me keep it?" "Yes. I suppose it makes sense, since your Kronos' daughter. Your training with it starts tomorrow." I walked out, and Atalanta was also surprised when I showed the pendant around my neck. "Wow. You're the first one in years. Chiron told me he would try to hide it, since he knew Kronos, and you would probably inherit some of his traits." The rest of the day passed in a blur. Up until the sing-along, I didn't really know what to do. Then everyone started singing. I started singing, and I actually felt like settling down for once. Being an orphan, I hadn't remembered what having an actual home had felt like until now, when it all came back. And then came the sadness. Kronos had been hoping for a boy, so when I turned out to be a girl, he went crazy. He managed to rein himself in and say to my mother, "If it's not a boy next time, you will be sorry." As I remembered his voice, I shuddered. The next baby she had was when I was four. The memories were blurry, since my eyes for some reason couldn't fully form the picture. It was a girl. Kronos went crazy, but even more so this time. He killed my newborn sister, I remember, and it broke my mother. The next few days were torture for me. My mom would lock herself in her room, and only come down to feed me once a day. Then one day, when she didn't come down to feed me, I went into her room. And….she had been so sad, it was no wonder she did that to herself. After the sing-along was over, I went to the Big House, flopped into the bed they had hurriedly prepare for me, and cried. I had been blocking the feelings for years. Being in foster care, I didn't want to embarrass myself. And when I fell finally asleep, I had terrible nightmares.


End file.
